Letting Go
by Delena1234
Summary: I don't really understand my story or writing and i know it's kinda weird , but oh well


The bitter smell of rain flushed the streets of my home. The wetness cursed at the warned down pavement of the road. Still the rain could not replace the hole that had formed in my chest. The ach grow stronger by the minute. I wished to turn my head and look back at the shadow behind me, but no I shall hold my head high and stand tall. I will forget the pain you have caused me. The tears I have shed from this torment. The burses that have came to live in my mind. I feel as if you have pierced my skin with a rusted dagger. It's hurts, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to live with the idea of death. Yes, I was young; I still had a life ahead of me. It does not matter though, I was ready to let go of everything. A metallic taste filled my mouth; the scent of blood overflowed the air. I closed my eyes, letting the glow of rain consume my body. They say your suppose to see a light, but nothing. No, light at the end of the tunnel. I only saw you, you appeared like dream. Your hand was laced with my mine. I released your hand from mine. I didn't need you, not at all. The only thing I will ever give you is my mind, but my heart belongs to another. A man who treats my love like a petal on crimson rose. A man who believes that every minute he spends with me could be the last. All I ask is that you care for my mind. You may laugh at me and kick me well I'm down, but don't think for a minute that it doesn't hurt. I do not love you. I do half to say thank you to you though. Thank you for releasing me from this prison called earth. Thank you for waking the inner me.

My name is Death and please be afraid. If I could please ask for another favor, it would be a kiss of death. I placed my ice cold hands on his face. Then are lips touched, in that second it took me to kiss him; I felt as if my hunger was over. He dropped to the rock covered cement. The man who once held my mind laid there lifeless. My mission came clear to me as a dream. I was sent here from hell. My Vessel body quit unique, she had long silky black hair, and pale skin. Blackness covered her nails. Her heart ached; it's nothing I ever felt before. The pain filled all of her chest with emptiness. I reached for my stomach. My hand turned red, there was blood dripping out of her. I lifted the bloody hand to my mouth. Tasting the warm liquid wash down my throat; it made me crave more after. Her knees started to fall to the ground. She was weak, the girl in who once owned this body cried for help. She said her name was Aly. This Aly person begged me to stop. Then her heart stopped and so did I.

My eyes opened. I was in a room, this room was all tan. The real question was who was I? Suddenly a man entered the room, he look like he was at lease twenty. Black glass framed his face making this bright green eyes pop out. I crawled over to the corner farther away from the man with glasses. I placed my hands on the sides of my head, pushing my hair up. He had his back turn on me. Bumps rose up from my skin. Water fell from my eyes. The man turned and faced me. He opened his mouth like he was to speak, but then he closed it again and reopen it.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He reached for my shoulder. I pulled away; he seemed to look at me as if I was crazy. I'm not crazy though or am I? That would explain the weird looking guy telling me that everything is going to be okay. Why did I have stuff hooked to me? I don't remember anything; I didn't even know what my name was.

"Can you speak?" The man asked nicely. That was a good question, can I talk or am I some bizarre weirdo who can't talk? I started to open my mouth afraid to hear what would come out. I couldn't do it though, I was to scared, and so I nodded.

"Can you please try to speak for me or for yourself, and by the way my name is Conner." Conner what a handsome name. I wish I knew my name. He did want me to speak and I want to now. "Conner do you know my name?" I started off stuttering, but then my speech got better.

"Sorry, but I don't know your name, and if I did I would tell you."Conner looked so sad that he couldn't tell me but I was the one who ended up closing my eyes and tearing up.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again.

"Why?" I asked him staring at his green eyes.

"Do you remember anything before you ended up here?"

"I don't remember anything at all. It's like being dead inside."

"The good thing you're not though"

"What do you mean by that? Conner." I felt worried for what he would say next. Conner looked at me as if I was stupid or metal.

"You meant it when you said you didn't remember anything, Mum… when we found you where lying on the road with a hole in your stomach and with…with a dead man who looked about your age."I cupped my face in my hands. I was a murder, wait I am a murder.

"Oh my God, I'm a murder!" Tears fell all across my face.

"God no, you are not a murder-" I cut Conner off from his rant about how I wasn't murder, but somehow I knew that I kill the man and then again it wasn't me. It was like I was there doing and it was me, but it felt as if someone else committed the crime. It almost seemed as if I was used as a vessel, but I bet no one would believe that kind of story. It's all supernatural and off the top of my head the only people who believe in the weird and unexplained were crazy freaks who sat home, played with boards, and magic balls. I should probably rephrase that, but we are talking about supernatural shit. Conner looked like he was going to cry for me, but Conner was too much of a manly geek to cry and any way I think he's only cried once in his entire life. He was sweet though even I didn't know who I was myself. This wasn't time for a relationship any ways I had to figure out who I was before I started dating. Which makes me wonder have I ever had a boyfriend? Most of all have I ever 'done it' and by done it I mean have sex. I this one thing I don't like about not knowing who I 'am is the fact that I could and met be a murder. I manage to stop crying and dry my eyes. To notice that Conner was just staring at me with a blank expression across his face.

"Conner, I have a question and it met sound a bit foolish of me."

"Ask me anything." A half smile appeared on Conner's pale skin tone face.

"Do you believe in…..like supernatural stuff?"

"Kinda, why do you ask that?" He looked at me with a curious look.

"Because I remembered how I felt like when the man died. I felt like I was killing him, like it was my body, but I wasn't in control of it. It seem like I was posited by a something, maybe I'm crazy."I shucked my head trying to get ridded of the stupid idea.

"Oh my God!" Conner's face turned into sudden shock. I was terrified of what he would say after that. "I know who you are. That means we need to get out of here NOW!" He yelled only for me to hear.

"Conner, Please if you know who I'm tell me who I am before we leave and why do we have to leave?" I questioned him again and again. If he knew who I was now then why didn't he who before or was it something I said? And if Conner knew who I was then why can he tell me the simple question that I've been asking the whole time, what was my name? He can't know who I am because he doesn't know my name, maybe he's a creepier. A ton of issues that I couldn't respond to rolled into my head. Conner stood up from the bed that held my body up. He quickly unhooked the cores and needles that told the system how my body reacted to the pills they had me on. After I was unhooked, Conner ran over to the closet and pulled out a pair of clothes. The clothes went flying into the air and land in my lap. He turned his back to me, which meant he wished me to get dressed. I stood up from the white sheeted mat. I unlaced the robe, and watching it fall to the floor; it reminded me of falling to the pavement when I was bleeding. I firstly grabbed the shirt and pull it over my head, noticing the t-shirt was black with a picture of an outline of where a human heart should be. I laughed a little bit to myself. I suddenly heard the sound of tapping and turned around saw Conner tapping his foot. Then I quickly started to move faster cause he seemed to be in a hurry. I walk over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly spun around. Conner opened his hand, acting like he wanted me to take it. Should I take it? If I take his hand what will happen, but then again he knows who I am. At this point I would do anything to find out who I am. I raised my hand placing it on top of his. Conner put his hand on my chin, pulling me up to face him. On his face was a grin and it disappeared from his face. He started to run toward the door of the small like room. I followed his direction, my feet started to run. The women who sat at the front desk yelled at us and telling us to stop or they would call the security. By the time they finely did Conner and I where run down the stairs of the fairly new hospital. Conner reached for the door with an exit sign. My heart was beating so fast that I thought I would die then and there. We finally stopped at a 2011 Dodge Avenger. The car was beautiful, but it wasn't the time to be checking out 19,245 dollar car. The car door opened, reveling lather enterer. Conner pushed me into the Avenger. The entry way of the car closed, rapidly the vehicle exited the parking space. Conner positioned his right arm of my set to witness what he was doing. He pressed on the gas pedal putting it in reverse and then in drive. We were almost flying out of the parking garage. Once we hit the highway Conner slowed down. In away was surprised that nurse would own an expense vehicle. I also wonder what his salary was or maybe he was good with money. 


End file.
